Juste une Illusion
by Korydwen
Summary: OS Tome 7 : Après avoir été raflé, le trio a été conduit au manoir Malfoy. Mais Dobby n'est jamais venu à leur secours… (Pour lecteurs avertis)


_**Je précise que j'ai pris la liberté de remplacer la série de doloris que reçoit Hermione au manoir Malfoy par la blessure plus symbolique qui lui est infligée dans le film.**_

Les yeux rivés sur le plafond, je laisse les souvenirs me submerger. Un petit déjeuner à la table des Gryffondors, une conversation chuchotée pendant un cours d'Histoire de la magie, une soirée à réviser et à discuter de tout et de rien dans la salle commune. Ce ne sont pas des moments particulièrement importants, seulement des tranches de vie. Mais c'est ce que je retiens de mes six années à Poudlard. Et malgré les épreuves que nous avons affrontées, ce sont les meilleures années de ma vie. Parfois je me surprends à imaginer que j'y retourne pour passer mes Aspics… Je souris tristement. La dure réalité me rattrape. Je ne remettrai plus jamais les pieds à Poudlard.

D'abord parce que l'école n'accepte plus les nés-moldus, depuis que le seigneur des Ténèbres règne sur le monde sorcier. Un monde qui a bien changé. Nous avons pourtant tout fait pour le sauver. Mais il y a eu ce jour maudît où nous avons été capturés. Quant aux membres de l'Ordre, la plupart ont péri ou ont été fait prisonniers. Les survivants ont probablement fui après la mort de Kingsley. Oui, le meilleur des Aurors est tombé. Le pauvre homme a encaissé tellement de doloris qu'il ne se rappelait même plus son nom. C'est arrivé après qu'Harry soit tué. Enfin, il me semble. La perte des repères temporels est le premier symptôme de la vie en captivité.

Des bruits de pas me parviennent bientôt et je sens mes intestins se nouer. Mais je n'esquisse pas un mouvement. Je reste allongée dans l'obscurité, les yeux fermés, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas venu me chercher.

Les pas s'arrêtent soudain et le cliquetis métallique caractéristique d'une serrure qui tourne confirme mon pressentiment. Malgré moi, je tourne la tête vers mon visiteur. Drago se tient devant la grille ouverte, m'intimant silencieusement à sortir. Je ferme les yeux, empêchant ainsi les larmes qui menacent de couler et je respire lentement, cherchant au plus profond de moi le courage qui me reste.

Enfin, je me lève et me dirige vers lui, l'interrogeant fébrilement du regard. Comme à l'ordinaire, le sien est rivé au sol, fuyant peut-être sous le poids d'une culpabilité trop lourde. Mais je ne lui en veux pas. Sa lâcheté ne mérite que ma pitié. Au moins la guerre lui aura-t-elle fait perdre son insupportable arrogance.

« Il est revenu, murmure-t-il. »

Une étrange forme de joie se mêle alors à l'angoisse qui m'oppressait quelques secondes auparavant. Drago referme soigneusement la grille à clef avant de se mettre en marche. Je jette un dernier regard vers ma cellule et entame à sa suite, l'interminable couloir.

Au milieu des cris que suscite notre passage, je distingue un chant mélodieux et apaisant qui me glace le sang. Il se fait plus net au fur et à mesure que nous avançons. A travers l'une des grilles, je distingue la silhouette de Luna. Adossée à un mur de pierre, le regard rêveur, elle fredonne une berceuse en caressant l'arrondi prononcé de son ventre. Cette vision me paralyse. Incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement, je reste plantée devant sa cellule, terrassée par l'horreur.

Luna a été amenée ici par Greyback, quelques semaines avant que Ron, Harry et moi soyons raflés à notre tour. Et il s'est occupé d'elle personnellement… Parfois, la nuit, je l'entends crier. Elle se débat probablement avec ses propres cauchemars. Je ne sais ce qui me bouleverse le plus : ses pleurs nocturnes ou ce chant funeste.

Drago me tire doucement par le bras pour me rappeler à ma réalité. Je détourne mes yeux de cette scène et reprend ma marche silencieuse.

Au fond du couloir, nous franchissons une lourde porte de bois qui dissimule un escalier en colimaçon. Au fur et à mesure que je gravis les marches, j'ai l'impression de mieux respirer. Comme si en quittant les cachots, je regagnais une partie de ma liberté. Mais ce n'est qu'une illusion.

Alors que nous traversons le grand hall, je dois plisser des yeux, aveuglée par le halo lumineux de la lune qui filtre à travers les vitres. Tandis que nous déambulons à travers le manoir, je m'habitue peu à peu à la lumière procurée par les centaines de chandelles élégamment disposées le long des murs.

Au détour d'un couloir, une porte claque. Je frémis. Bellatrix apparaît. Comme pour me rappeler ce qu'elle m'a fait, un picotement désagréable parcourt mon bras gauche, à l'endroit précis où elle a gravé dans ma chair, le statut de mon sang. La peur m'envahit soudainement, mais je tâche de ne rien laisser paraître. Elle s'avance vers moi de sa démarche féline et me toise longuement avec son air le plus dédaigneux.

« Traînée ! », crache-t-elle finalement, avant de poursuivre son chemin.

J'expire bruyamment et m'aperçois alors que j'avais retenu ma respiration. Sans ménagement, Drago reprend sa marche vers le fond du couloir. Alors que je suis pratiquement arrivée à destination, je ralentis la cadence, gagnée par un mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation.

Drago s'immobilise enfin. Je pousse la lourde porte et pénètre seule dans l'appartement d'où émane une odeur de savon. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère. La première pièce que je traverse est déserte. C'est un salon à la décoration élégante et raffinée. Un feu brûle dans l'immense cheminée créant une atmosphère chaleureuse et confortable qui me renvoie des souvenirs de notre salle commune à Poudlard. Je m'attarde quelques secondes devant l'âtre, savourant la chaleur qui enveloppe mon corps.

« Hermione ? C'est toi ma douce ? »

Sa voix me parvient depuis la pièce adjacente, faisant s'envoler mille papillons dans mon estomac. Je poursuis mon chemin. La pièce suivante est une immense chambre au milieu de laquelle trône un lit à baldaquin richement orné. Les chandelles accrochées aux murs font scintiller les cadres dorés des nombreux tableaux, mais je n'y prête pas attention. Mes pas me dirigent vers la porte du fond qui est restée ouverte. Il s'en dégage une atmosphère chaude et humide à la fois.

Lorsque je franchis le seuil, un sourire fend mon visage. Il se prélasse dans son bain, une coupe d'hydromel à la main.

« La journée a été dure, soupire-t-il. »

Sur son front, ses mèches rousses sont collées par la sueur et le sang. Il a combattu. J'entreprends alors de laver son corps de ces souillures, m'assurant par la même occasion qu'il ne souffre pas de blessures importantes. Tout en fredonnant, je passe l'éponge sur la peau tachetée de son dos et de ses épaules. Lui, les yeux fermés, semble se délecter des caresses que je lui offre. Et si je l'envie un peu, je ne lui en fais rien savoir, bien trop heureuse de passer un peu de temps à ses côtés.

Il me fait savoir qu'il en a assez et je lui apporte un peignoir. Il se redresse de toute sa hauteur et pour la première fois depuis que je suis entrée dans la pièce, il me regarde. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond parcourent mon corps comme une caresse légère. Je frissonne. Ma respiration se saccade. Il sort de la baignoire non sans avoir récupéré sa baguette sur la desserte et se dirige d'un pas impérieux vers la chambre. Docile, je le suis. Il s'assoie sur le bord du lit, m'observant attentivement.

« Approche, murmure-t-il. »

Je m'exécute. De la pointe de sa baguette, il effleure ma gorge, la glisse lentement le long de mon corps, entre mes seins, la dirigeant toujours plus bas. Je me liquéfie. Soudain, d'un habile mouvement du poignet, mes vêtements s'envolent et je me retrouve nue devant lui. Mais je ne rougis pas. Il connaît mon corps pour l'avoir déjà exploré de nombreuses fois.

Son peignoir glisse, découvrant son sexe déjà durci qu'il commence à caresser lentement sans me lâcher du regard. Il me sonde, guettant le moindre geste qui trahirait mon désir pour lui. La température de la pièce m'assèche la bouche et malgré moi, je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres. Il sourit, satisfait.

De sa baguette, il appuie fermement sur mon épaule, m'invitant à m'agenouiller. Je déglutis pour faire passer la boule qui a commencé à se former dans ma gorge, mais je ne bouge pas.

« Hermione, tu ne veux pas me faire plaisir, demande-t-il d'une voix doucereuse ? »

Je ne veux pas le contenter de cette manière. Je veux bien davantage. J'en ai besoin. Sa main vient à la rencontre de mon visage et je blottis ma joue contre sa paume. Puis ses doigts glissent le long de mon cou, de mon dos, de mes hanches, effleurant chaque parcelle de ma peau. Agiles, ils viennent à la rencontre de ma fente humide qu'ils pénètrent presque brutalement, et entament des vas-et-viens qui me procurent un plaisir intolérable. La guerre m'a changée et il semblerait que je ne vive plus que pour ces moments. Alors que je sens le plaisir croître au creux de mon ventre, il retire ses doigts, puis les goûte un à un. Il attend patiemment que je cède une fois de plus.

Je m'agenouille finalement devant lui et me penche lentement sur sa verge dressée que j'enserre entre mes lèvres dans le plus intime des baisers. Mes gestes savamment dirigés s'appliquent à lui faire perdre la tête. Un grognement s'échappe soudain de sa gorge. Ses mains agrippent violemment des mèches de mes cheveux pour approfondir encore mes mouvements. Je sais qu'il est sur le point d'atteindre la jouissance.

C'est le moment que je choisis pour délaisser son érection. Il émet un grognement de frustration, mais s'abandonne vite sous les baisers brûlants que je dispose sur ses muscles saillants.

Lorsque je parviens à la hauteur de son visage, je le bascule en arrière pour mieux le chevaucher et nous nous toisons un instant. Son regard luisant de désir planté dans le mien m'intime de poursuivre, de mettre fin à son supplice. Mais à cet instant précis, c'est moi qui détiens le pouvoir et je ne suis pas prête à lui céder. Je me positionne au-dessus de lui, puis lentement, je viens à sa rencontre, le laissant entrer en moi. Un grognement sourd accueille ce geste comme une délivrance. Sans jamais détourner les yeux, je réitère le mouvement, puis un autre, toujours dans ce rythme langoureux qui n'a pour but que l'asservir à mon bon vouloir.

Son souffle se fait court, il s'impatiente. Ses mains viennent soudain saisir mes hanches pour les plaquer violemment contre les siennes, approfondissant la pénétration. Il émet une sorte de râle de satisfaction et moi-même, j'étouffe un gémissement. Encore un claquement de hanches, puis un autre, c'est lui qui désormais, dirige la cadence. Le plaisir a pris possession de mon corps et je ne cherche plus à contrôler quoique ce soit. La tête renversée en arrière, je me laisse enfin aller à savourer les sensations qu'il fait naître en moi à chaque seconde.

Brusquement, il me renverse sous lui. Installé entre mes jambes, il peut gérer le rythme à sa guise. Ses coups de reins se font plus rapides, plus intenses. Je perds pied. Mes lèvres s'écrasent violemment sur les siennes, l'embarquant dans un baiser fiévreux où nos langues s'entremêlent. Mes mains parcourent frénétiquement ses épaules, s'enfoncent dans ses cheveux. Mes hanches avides viennent à la rencontre des siennes, réclamant toujours plus. Une vague de chaleur se répand dans tout mon corps. Je ferme les yeux, prête à accueillir cette jouissance. Je le sens se contracter à l'intérieur de moi. Je vais le rejoindre. J'y suis presque. Alors il se déverse en moi. Mais sa semence est froide. Mon corps se gèle instantanément.

J'ouvre aussitôt les yeux comme on se réveille d'un mauvais rêve. Deux fentes noires me contemplent, un visage sans nez à quelques centimètres du mien qui me sourit, satisfait. Mon estomac se révulse immédiatement et un violent haut-le-corps me secoue. Il se retire et me pousse hors du lit sans ménagement avant que je ne rende les restes de mon maigre repas. Mes yeux me brûlent, mais je me refuse à pleurer devant lui. Je refuse de lui accorder cette satisfaction. Alors, je mords ma lèvre inférieur jusqu'au sang afin de conserver le contrôle de mes émotions.

« Tu peux t'en aller, maintenant, déclare-t-il sereinement. »

Je ramasse mes vêtements éparpillés sur le sol et m'habille à la hâte, avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie, sans un mot, sans un regard.

Drago n'a pas bougé depuis que je l'ai quitté tout à l'heure. Il a ordre de m'attendre pour me raccompagner jusqu'à ma cellule, comme à chaque fois. D'habitude, il se met aussitôt en marche, droit et fier comme un bon petit mangemort. Mais aujourd'hui, pour je ne sais quelle raison, il lève les yeux vers moi. Un regard furtif, à peine un battement de cil, car aussitôt il le détourne comme s'il avait été pris en faute. J'ai juste le temps d'y lire quelque chose. Une émotion que jamais je n'aurais pensé lire dans le regard de ce garçon que j'ai méprisé pendant tant d'années : de la compassion. Il semble troublé. Peut-être que lui aussi a pu lire quelque chose dans mon regard. Alors qu'il contemple le bout de ses chaussures, je me mets en marche silencieusement.

Voilà mon quotidien depuis près de sept mois. Je suis l'esclave du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais aucun ne se doute qu'il manipule mon esprit, qu'il prend possession de mes souvenirs, qu'il dirige ma perception, pour créer l'illusion qu'il est Ron.

Il n'utilise jamais l'Imperium avec moi. C'est inutile. Car bien plus que la soumission, c'est la perversion de l'esprit qu'il affectionne. Ainsi il illustre toute l'étendue de sa puissance, par rapport à moi, sorcière amputée de sa baguette, réduite à la qualité de simple moldue. Et prendre l'apparence de Ron est bien plus divertissant que me forcer à lui faire toutes ces choses.

Et j'ai besoin de croire en cette illusion pour survivre à chaque jour. Sentir la main de Ron sur ma peau, humer son odeur, voir son sourire. Autant de sensations qui me permettent de me sentir vivante. Autant de raisons pour ne pas se laisser mourir.

De retour devant ma cellule, je remarque que les gestes de Drago se font moins précis. Sa main tremble alors qu'il tente d'enfoncer la clef dans la serrure et le trousseau tombe lourdement sur le sol. Il le ramasse vivement et recommence sa manœuvre. Le grincement de la grille qui s'ouvre m'informe qui l'y est parvenu. Je pénètre dans mon antre sans un regard pour lui et me dirige droit vers ma couche. Roulée en boule comme un animal blessé, je ferme les yeux, me remémorant le rire de Ron. Pas le Ron qui m'a fait l'amour dans cette chambre. Non, celui-là ne rit jamais. Le vrai. Le mien. Ce souvenir se dissipe lentement jour après jour, comme tout espoir de le revoir à nouveau. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il est devenu. Peut-être a-t-il été tué lui aussi ? Je laisse échapper un sanglot.

Un cliquetis métallique me fait relever la tête. Drago a refermé la grille. Bien que son visage soit dissimulé dans l'ombre de son capuchon, je devine son regard rivé sur moi. Après quelques secondes, il fait demi-tour. Mais avant de se mettre en marche, il laisse un objet glisser de sa main jusqu'au sol. Perplexe, je regarde un instant sa sombre silhouette s'éloigner dans le couloir du cachot, sa longue cape ondulant au gré de ses pas. J'essuie mes yeux d'un revers de manche et me précipite hors de ma couche, vers l'entrée de ma cellule. Un paquet de velours repose sur le sol de l'autre côté de la grille, mais il me suffit de tendre la main à travers les barreaux pour m'en saisir. Le cœur battant, je déballe l'objet soigneusement enveloppé.

Une baguette.

END


End file.
